A cRaZy LiFe
by sexymamita2007
Summary: sesh/kag, miro/san, inu/kik....This is about the crazy life of gangs, drugs, loss, and life... Rated M for bad languge, content, and possible lemons.....


**To all my readers: this is my first fanfic so help me out with any advice that u might want to give, if you have any ideas or concerns then you know what to do... PLEASE ENJOY!! :)**

_I dont own any of the inuyasha characters... _

_I do not support the gang life or any gang in particular... im not repping any type of gang so just understand that!_

_This story is not for little kids so if you cant handle what your reading then dont read it at all!!_

KAGOMES POINT OF VEIW

Beep, beep, beep….Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock, its 7:00am so she told herself she could sleep for five more minutes. But just as she began to close her eyes she heard her mother scream up the stairs….

"Kagome it's 7:00 o'clock so get up! And don't even think about going back to sleep, you're going to be on time for your fist day of school "

"Kay mom I'm up already!" said kagome as she got out of bed and went to take a shower.

SANGO'S POV

Sango was ready and like every other first day of school she was out the door and by Kagome's house for breakfast. She lived rite next door to Kagome so it was like a second home to her. It was one of her favorite days out of the whole year. Ever since Sango was a child she never had a breakfast like she did at Kagome's house where everyone treated her like she was their family. That was something special to her because it was the only place that she felt loved.

When Sango was little it was only her and her mother. Her mother was a drunk and for most of Sango's childhood her father wasn't there .She wasn't an only child, but most of the time she felt like she was. Her father left when she was about 9yrs old, and in doing so he decided that he wanted to take her little brother with him. Her little brother's name was Kohaku and he was only 4 when it happened. So he didn't understand what was going on, but he had to leave weather he wanted to or not. After that she knew things would never be the same for her. But today was a new day and she didn't want anything to ruin her good mood.

KAGOMES POV

Kagome came running down stairs just in time to see Sango coming through the door.

"Hey Sango, ready for breakfast?" asked Kagome.

"I've been ready," said Sango with a smile.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that Sango seemed happier than usual. 'Good thought Kagome; she needs it after all that she's been through'.

Kagome and Sango finished their breakfast, and with goodbyes and good lucks from Mrs.Higorashi they were out the door. Kagome really didn't like taking the bus but what choice did she have when her mom didn't make near enough money to get a car, they were barely making ends meet for that matter. As they walked Kagome and Sango exchanged small talk.

"So are you excited about our first day of school?" asked Kagome.

"Yes and no," replied Sango. "I'm going to have a hard time with working enough hours."

"Now I know you don't like talking about your job Sango but if you really need money that bad I can help you out," said Kagome.

"Please don't give me your pity Kagome, its bad enough that my dad pays my other bills!" said Sango.

"Sango you know that I care for you like you were my sister and I would do anything for you, but please for me just think about quitting?!" asked Kagome with pleading eyes. When Sango didn't answer she continued, "You know that I'm right when I say that you shouldn't be living this kind of lifestyle," said kagome as she grabbed her best friends hands.

"Please just promise me you'll look for another job," asked Kagome.

SANGOS POV 

Sango knew that Kagome was right. She knew that but what other job would pay her enough money to pay the rent, get her clothes, and put food on the table? She never wanted a job as a striper but in her time of need she had no other choice.

"I promise," lied Sango. She knew that she couldn't keep that promise, not now anyway.

They stopped at the bus waited for another five minutes, and they bus came. They were on their way.


End file.
